Talk:Scary Movie 6/@comment-32607573-20190606002103
Here's my idea for a new Scary Movie (IF it ever happens): TITLE: The Scary Movie -This would IGNORE Scary Movie 5 like it never happened. Following 14 years after Scary Movie 4, but taking place 20 years after Scary Movie 1. They should call it Scary Movie SM20: 20 Years Later. PARODIES: Us, IT (2017), Pet Semetary (2019), Child's Play (2019), Hereditary, Halloween (2018), and Scre4m (I'll get into that in the plot part) CAST: Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Anthony Anderson, Kevin Hart, Ryan Reynolds, Finn Wolfhard, Bella Thorne, Bobb'e J. Thompson, Max Records, Jillian Bell, Dave Sheridan, Shannon Elizabeth, Cheri Oteri, Chris Elliott, Craig Bierko, Gary Owen, Affion Crockett, Charlize Theron, King Bach, Chloe Moretz, and Kristen Wigg PLOT: Cindy, Tom, Brenda and Ray take their teenagers on a trip to a secluded house near a pet semetary in Steveston County, the setting in the first film. They meet up with Shorty, Mahalik and CJ at the same house, and discover an old Chucky doll in the basement. While Cindy and Brenda get bizzare flashbacks of Steveston County, their kids meet a redhead girl, and a misfit teenage boy as they witness Gail Hailstorm-Gilmore reporting about teenagers disappearing. The teens venture off to a pet semetary, where the pet of Cindy's son has to get buried in. They encounter Doofy, who is a sheriff, and make fun of him. They learn about a teenager named Georgia being dragged into a sewage drain one night prior to the trip. They go back to the house, and they get odd feelings about the house. Buffy, whose head is stitched to her body, plans to "reboot" the Steveston County Massacre. The misfit lives next door to where Cindy and the gang are staying. The kids witness the misfit getting a call from "Ghostface". After the call, Ghostface, Pennywise, and Michael Myers gang up on the misfit and brutally kills him. Cindy finds out, and breaks into the house while Tom, Brenda and Ray stay back. Cindy enters the bloody room, and gets a call. She hears the voice going "Welcome Home, Cindy" She assumes it's Doofy playing games, Ghostface denies it's Doofy. Shorty says "We gotta get the fuck outta here." Shorty, Mahalik, and CJ take off. Cindy has a showdown with Ghostface, sheriff Doofy arrives and take her to the hospital. Cindy says "I'm too old for this shit." Gail, who has writers block, was thirsty for a story. At night, Brenda has a dream of which she steps into a pet semetary, sees Pennywise dancing, and almost gets dragged away by the misfit. Brenda wakes up as Ray startles her. Ray jokes about movies being remade, and breaks the fourth wall (like in a deleted scene of the sequel) that this is a follow up to when the alien invasion happened but a soft reboot. Meanwhile, Tom was trying to put the pet to sleep, but it doesn't end well as Chucky comes to life. Chucky asks about where his son is, but Tom doesn't give the answer. Meanwhile the redhead girl cuts her hair in the hospital bathroom until Pennywise terrorizes her. She escapes into the parking lot, Ghostface appears and chases her out until she gets hit by a truck. The next day, Ray and Brenda strictly kept the teens inside, while Cindy's son wanted to just bury the pet in the pet semetary. They learned that the redhead girl died, and Brenda's son was bummed out. Cindy returns to the house. Ray gets a call from Shorty, and Ray gives the results. Shorty insists they leave town. Ray is too stubborn, but Everyone else agrees with him. While Cindy's son buries his pet, Pennywise, Michael Myers and Ghostface attempts to attack him. He runs all over the semetary until Pennywise gets extremely close. Michael pulls out his butcher knife, but is interrupted by Ghostface. Pennywise and Michael approach Ghostface. Cindy's son exits the pet semetary, and runs into Gail, who gets stabbed by Ghostface. Cindy's son return to the house, and Ray drives the teens home. Brenda decides to stay and team up with Cindy to defeat the killers. Brenda gets attacked by Pennywise, until she removes the mask, and discovers that it was Hanson, who approaches Cindy with his deformed hand, resulting into her bumping into Ghostface, who turns out to be Buffy. Cindy says "I thought you were dead." Buffy says "I thought You were supposed to be dead. But you never died." Michael Myers appears, and removes the costume, it's Tom. Cindy questions him, and Tom admitted that he was only her boyfriend out of pity. Buffy's motive was jealousy of Cindy being able to survive anything, and Brenda having multiple lives. Hanson's motive was to eat people, and Tom's motive was to start a new life. Buffy reveals Doofy's motive for killing Drew Decker, he was rejected for a guy who looked like Prince. Buffy kills Hanson and Tom. Buffy stabs both Cindy and Brenda, and tries to frame Tom. At the hospital, Cindy and Brenda are still alive, Cindy has her final standoff with buffy. Shorty enters and shoots Buffy in her head. Shorty says "Consider this situation fucking handled." Buffy finally dies. Mahalik, CJ, Ray, and the kids appear, and Cindy reveals that Tom is dead. Cindy's son doesn't care. Doofy walks out the hospital after learning that Gail is dead, and gets hit by an ambulance. And then there will be no more Scary Movies.